Frosticons
The Frosticons are a tribe of Mixels with icy powers, and hail from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. They are blue, dark blue and trans blue in color. Description Mixels.com Description Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. Members *Flurr - Naturally curious, he can take to the air to explore the Frosticon lands. *Slumbo - His strength is incredible, if you can keep him awake long enough to use it. *Lunk - He's not the smartest or most graceful, but his ice exoskeleton makes him extra tough. *Krog - A living garbage disposal, he is a Mixel who desires to eat anything. *Snoof - Extremely curious, he believes that Planet Mixel is one big place of wonder. *Chilbo - A Frosticon who thinks he's a total know-it-all, listening to him puts the others right to sleep. Others *Frostibite and Shivor:Students who attends Mixopolis Middle School. *Fridjerk:A bully who attends Mixopolis Middle School. *Narrator:Seen in the film Mixing, So That's How It's Done!. Trivia *The leader of both groups (2014 and 2015) is Flurr. **Slumbo is sometimes mistaken as the leader. *They are based upon the element of ice. *Krog, Slumbo, Chilbo, Flurr, and Lunk are all based on creatures. Krog and Slumbo are frogs, Flurr is a dragon, and Chilbo, a sloth. In addition, Lunk is partially based on an Apatosaurus. **Snoof is the only Frosticon that is not based on a creature. Instead, he is based on a snowmobile or a bobsleigh. *Like the Infernites, Glorp Corp, Orbitons, Klinkers and Weldos,, the Frosticons are the primary tribe of their respective wave. *After the Infernites, they are the second tribe to have an additional three members, to overall make six; the third being the Glorp Corp. *The 2014 Frosticons and all other tribes from Series 2 begin with the letter F. *Also, all of the 2014 Frosticons have the letters "L" & "U" in their names. *Flurr and Lunk are the only members who don't have the letter "O" in their name. *The shortest member is Flurr and the tallest is Lunk. *The Frosticons introduce "shinier" body parts, as opposed to other characters from Series 1 and 2. Similar parts are found among all of the Series 3 tribes. *All of them have medium azure colored pieces in their LEGO sets, which before had only been found in the Friends theme. This makes these pieces very rare. *Their cycloptic members are Krog and Snoof. *The 2014 tribe is one of the tribes that does not have any cycloptic members. *The others are the Fang Gang, the Spikels, the 2015 Glorp Corp, and the Munchos. *All 2015 members of this tribe have different eye pieces. *They are the first tribe with two Mixels that have a nose and a neck (Lunk and Flurr), and wings (Flurr). *None of the 2014 members have an opening mouth in LEGO form. *The 2015 members all have ice jets in the cartoon. *All the Frosticons have two legs. *There's no LEGO Mixes between the 2015 members. *It is good (probably luck-bringing) and "the bomb" to be a Frosticon, stated by Flurr and Slumbo. ("Snow Half Pipe") *Their description says they are 'slow-moving', but as of the series 5 *Frosticons, they are quite fast due to boosters. *The 2015 Frosticons are shown to be more relaxed rather than sleepy, unlike their 2014 counterparts (excluding Flurr). *Lunk is the only Frosticon who has allergies. *They invented Snowboarding as a sport for Mixel Land. *Since Wrong Colors, at least one of them have been in every episode up to Mixel Moon Madness. *The 2015 Frosticons represent September on the 2016 Wall Calendar and the 2014 Frosticons represent a currently unknown month. While on 2015 Wall Calendar, the 2014 Frosticons represent separate months for each member, except for Slumbo, who only appears on the front cover (Flurr represents May, while Lunk represents December). Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Adventurers Category:Lego Heroes Category:Mixels Heros